


Looking Back

by MimicMolly (LaEmperatrizMariana)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaEmperatrizMariana/pseuds/MimicMolly
Summary: Mercy briefly remembers a time when she worked under Moira.





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> What do you know? I can write for other fandoms that aren't Transformers. 
> 
> I hope you don't mind this random story written in one sitting. XD

At the base, Mercy walked down the hallway with Pharah who had set up an appointment with her. Since Pharah stated the nature of the appointment wasn’t medical, the pair headed to a nearby conference room to speak in private.

Once Mercy closed the door, Pharah said excitedly, “Okay, I’ve been thinking about this lately and I wanted to hear your opinion; do you think it’ll be easy to modify my raptora suit, so I could buff my team the way mom used to do it? Like make me be able to shoot medicine at them from the sky?!”

“Shouldn’t you talk to Winston about this?” asked Mercy.

“But you made your Valkyrie suit,” replied Pharah, “I don’t think it would be that much of a difference with what I want.” Pharah pulled out her tablet to show Mercy photos of what she wanted.

Mercy looked at the photos, all of them of Reinhardt. “You want Reinhardt?”

“Umm…?!” replied Pharah, “…I want my modified suit to make me look powerful like a Crusader just like Reinhart…yeah.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” replied Mercy. The suit itself was an older one Pharah had replaced when she was given a more up-to-date one.

As Pharah looked through her tablet to show Mercy some mock-ups that Bridgette had helped design earlier, she noticed Mercy was smiling. She wanted to mention it but remembered that Mercy sometimes became self-conscious of that fact.

Mercy, herself, couldn’t help but remember back in the days of Blackwatch when she was working alongside her mentor, Dr. Moira O’Deorain. Unlike Mercy, Moira saw herself as more of a scientist than a physician and was rather ambitious. Despite this, Moira managed to keep her sense of humor and during breaks she would invite Mercy to watch old anime together in her office. It was therapeutic because Mercy couldn’t watch many cartoons growing up since there was no time for that (due to the Omnic Crisis.) And the old anime they had been watching were ones that Mercy barely remembered but attempted to describe them to Moira, who was quick to identify them. Those were good times.

Breaking the silence since she realized that Pharah had noticed her smile, Mercy said, “I’m sorry, but this reminded me of the time Dr. O’Deorain and I were discussing how to modify Gabe. While we both wanted to use nanotechnology, I wanted him to be part cyborg and showed her the enhancements I had given Genji.”

Chuckling, Pharah asked, “By ‘enhancements’ did you mean ‘booty pics’?”

“You know me too well,” replied Mercy as she opened the suit and began to take notes. She tried her best not to think about what had happened next; that the experiment was too unstable, and she couldn’t just stand there without intervening, only to make things worse before correcting them. Trying to take her mind off the subject, she added, “Did you hear about Tracer and Zarya teaming up together to track down Sombra?”

“Sort of?” asked Pharah, scratching her head, “I know Zarya was looking for her but not that Tracer got involved. I know Tracer has a personal vendetta against Sombra for her hacking into her…whatever that thing is called that keeps her from disappearing on us.”

“The scary part is that Sombra could be anywhere,” said Mercy, “And we just don’t know it.”

Meanwhile, the bodycam of Pharah’s suit had suddenly come online earlier and was recording both Pharah and Mercy. Nearby, Sombra was observing their interaction next to Moira. Sombra was bored out her mind, since all Mercy and Pharah did was have random small-talk with each other that barely talked about Overwatch. However, she didn’t dare voice her complaints since she had done similar favors for Reaper, who wanted Sombra to spy on a strange cowboy named Jesse McCree. Moira wanting Sombra to spy on her ex-protégé was no different.

After a while, Moira said to Sombra, “I have seen enough. Thank you.”

Crossing her arms, Sombra muttered, “ _Ahem_ …”

“Oh right,” said Moira as she pulled out her own flash-drive and plugged it in to Sombra’s laptop.

Sombra opened the video player app and both watched a random anime about cute hamsters. Sombra barely remembered seeing that anime in Mexico back when she was growing up. But due to unpredictable schedule changes, she missed most opportunities to watch the show. Sombra’s eyes lit up in nostalgic delight. Moira smiled, since kids (or those she considered kids) were so easy to bribe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what Mercy's old animes were, but Sombra definitely watched a Hamtaro reboot as a kid. X'D


End file.
